


Meteor Shower

by SharkGirl



Series: Year of Shance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Fluff, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Post-Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Purring, Stargazing, meteor showers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: It was well past midnight and Pike’s turn keeping watch was just about done. However, his replacement was nowhere to be found.Pike sighed. He was nocturnal, sure, but that didn’t mean he was willing to stay up all night and then still wake with the others to continue their quest later that morning.





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy~ This is my next installment for the Year of Shance, but the prompt is from the Shance Support Squad's Spring Into Shance event!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Please enjoy!!

Pike was not anyone’s babysitter. Okay, sure, he’d watched his older siblings’ kits on occasion. But he was the youngest in his family. And he was certainly not accustomed to being responsible for the whereabouts of the other members of his party.

Especially when the missing member in question was a full grown man.

But it was well past midnight and Pike’s turn keeping watch should have been over. However, his replacement was nowhere to be found – not fast asleep with the rest of their team around the smoldering campfire.

Pike sighed. He was nocturnal, sure, but that didn’t mean he was willing to stay up _all_ night and then still wake with the others to continue their quest later that morning.

“Unless I can bribe Block into carrying me…” He snickered under his breath as he made his way through the dense undergrowth of the forest. However, after his tail snagged on yet another thorn bush, he growled deep in his throat and then leapt up onto the closest branch, easily jumping from limb to limb until he was clear of the canopy, the cloudless night sky finally visible.

Pike gaped at the twinkling stars above. They were beautiful. But what caught his eye more than the pinpricks of light were the streaks that traveled across the dark expanse.

It was then that he remembered Meklavar mentioning something about a meteor shower.

He hadn’t seen one in ages. Maybe since he was a kit. In fact, he could recall sitting on his father’s lap, happily cheering as each piece of debris burned up in the atmosphere – his older sister had explained that to him, though back then he thought it was magic.

This meteor shower, however, was different than the ones he remembered growing up. In addition to the white streaks of light, there were bright flashes of red that raced the others down, catching his attention and waking something primal within him.

Pike’s pupils dilated when he saw the red dots, his hackles rising and his ears perking up. He had the strangest urge to chase and perhaps even catch them – unfathomably far as they might be. But fruitless as his chase would prove, he took it up, racing the red flashes, barely paying attention to where he was going, but managing to land gracefully on each tree limb.

It wasn’t until Pike reached the clearing that he finally looked down. But by then, it was too late. He’d leapt forward toward the next tree which – as it turned out – was not actually there, and plummeted a dozen or so feet to the ground.

Thankfully, Pike landed on his feet – naturally – but he did tip forward a bit as the ground was uneven. And before he could properly catch himself, Pike rolled down the hill, coming to a stop at the bank of the river, narrowly missing falling in completely – though he did get the tip of his tail wet.

Pike heaved a sigh of relief as he got up onto shaky legs and dusted himself off. But he froze when he heard something rustling behind him.

Ears flicking and tail puffing up, Pike turned to face whatever beast he’d disturbed, cursing himself for failing to take any weapons with him – save for his smoke bombs, which he could use to poof away and hopefully get back in time to wake the others before the creature caught up.

But he relaxed when the thing – a person – stepped out into the clearing, the moonlight illuminating his very familiar face.

“Gyro…” Pike breathed, lowering his ears and placing a hand over his heart. “You scared—err, I mean—” He quickly recovered. “Where in all of Aurita have you been?” Pike placed his hands on his hips, trying to channel Valayun whenever she caught him doing something he shouldn’t have been – which was more often than Pike would like to admit.

“Pike?” Gyro blinked, his stupidly handsome face brightening when he recognized him. Pike often forgot that the rest of his party members were basically blind when it got dark. The downside of being diurnal, he supposed.

“Yes,” Pike confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know, your teammate? The one you were supposed to relieve from watch duty?”

Gyro’s face tinted pink and Pike found it adorable. Though, he was still annoyed with him, mind you. And just because Gyro was unfairly attractive, that didn’t mean Pike was going to let his tardiness and MIA-status go without a harsh tongue-lashing.

“Oh,” Gyro said finally, looking down at his feet. “I’m sorry, I…lost track of time.”

“Obviously,” Pike replied, the tip of his tail flicking from side to side. “Why did you wander off, anyway?” he asked, curious because, if Gyro wasn’t sleeping soundly with the rest of their party, how was Pike supposed to protect him if something attacked them in the night?

Gyro looked straight up and Pike followed his gaze. The meteor shower was still going on overhead and Pike had to bite the inside of his cheek and curl his hands into fists, his claws digging into his palms, to keep himself from chasing after the red dots again.

“I was just going to take a quick look and then head back,” Gyro continued, his eyes never leaving the sky. He sighed almost wistfully and Pike turned his attention back on the paladin. Gyro looked good bathed in the moonlight. Well, Gyro looked good no matter what. But he looked especially good now, with a slight, soft curve in the corner of his lips as he stared longingly up at the sky above.

Pike opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Telling the other to hurry up and take his turn playing watchman seemed insensitive for some reason.

“You know,” Gyro went on, smile widening. “When I was younger, I dreamt of flying up there.”

Pike cocked his head to the side. “Flying?” He blinked. If Gyro wanted to fly around at night, he could just ask Valayun to summon a mount. Pike was sure she would.

But Gyro just laughed and shook his head. “I know it sounds silly,” he continued. “But I imagined myself out there.” He pointed up and then finally lowered his gaze, meeting Pike’s. “Among the stars.”

Oh… Now Pike understood. Gyro wanted to go…above the sky? Near the stars? But Pike frowned. He knew of no beast capable of such a feat.

Gyro gave another soft chuckle. “Well, we should head back now,” he said. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

But Pike didn’t follow when Gyro began walking toward their camp. In fact, he took a seat on the grass near the riverbank and made himself comfortable. He leaned back on his arms, his palms resting on the cool blades as he glanced over his shoulder at Gyro.

“Pike?” Gyro questioned, his confused expression somehow even more attractive.

Not that Pike would admit it out loud. He just grinned and faced away, tilting his head back to gaze upon the bright flashes of light above.

“I chased you all over this damn forest, you know,” Pike said. He could clearly picture Gyro’s apologetic face, but he continued before the other could speak. “So, I know for a fact there’s nothing big or scary within a mile radius.” He looked back again, gesturing for Gyro to join him on the ground.

Gyro did as requested, but still looked a bit puzzled. “Pike?”

“They’ll be fine for a few more minutes,” Pike supplied before bringing his knees up and resting his arms on top of them, his tail curling neatly around his feet. He looked back up at the meteor shower, catching Gyro doing the same in his periphery. “So, flying among the stars, huh?”

Gyro ducked his head. “Yeah, I know it’s-”

“I bet that’d be nice,” Pike interrupted with a soft sigh. His eyelids were growing heavy, the hours awake finally catching up with him. He yawned, big and long, and let his head fall to the side, absently noting that Gyro’s shoulder – even covered in armor – was pretty comfortable. He barely registered the rumbling in his chest before his consciousness slipped away.

 

It was sometime later when Pike awoke, the sounds of their fellow party members and the tantalizing scent of breakfast rousing him from the deepest sleep he’d gotten in a while. He sat up, a long cloak falling to his lap from where it had been tucked under his chin. He stared at it for a moment before he recognized it as Gyro’s.

Oh. Pike’s face flushed. That’s right. He’d totally fallen asleep on Gyro.

Ugh… Did everyone else know?

“Ah, you’re awake!” Block said cheerfully as he placed a plate of grilled fish just under Pike’s nose. “I made your favorite,” the healer continued. “Fresh from the river.”

Pike blinked and hastily grabbed the dish, stuffing a few handfuls into his face – nearly burning the pads of his fingers and his tongue in the process – before he asked through a mouthful, “You caught this?”

“Gyro did,” Meklavar answered for him. “He went down to the river just after he woke everyone up.” She crossed her arms over her chest – impressive, as she still held her massive axe. “ _You’re_ the only one who slept in.”

“Oh, leave him be,” Valayun tsk-ed, waving one of her hands in dismissal. “Pike had the first night watch. He earned an extra varga or two of sleep.”

Pike’s eyes widened. He’s slept that long?

He turned, finally spotting Gyro off to the side, happily sipping something steaming from a tin mug. As if feeling Pike’s gaze on him, he turned, flashing him a bright smile. Pike’s cheeks warmed at the sight of it.

Well, at least Gyro hadn’t told everyone he’d carried a conked-out Pike back to camp.

Pike busied himself eating the rest of his fish, not daring to look back up at Gyro. Though, apparently that didn’t matter, as his heart was still thundering in his chest, even now.

Ugh, Pike groaned. It was getting harder and harder to deny the warmth that bubbled up in his chest whenever he locked eyes with the paladin. But for now, while the rest of their party argued over which route was better to take, Pike could place the blame on the meteor shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Pike. You ever hear of that river in Egypt? (Well, Aurita is kind of in its own Monsters & Mana realm, huh?)  
> Also, every time I write Pike, he gets more and more cat-like (chasing red dots, my cat-son?)
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) or [@bySharkGirl](http://twitter.com/bysharkgirl)!


End file.
